gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LovelyChrys
File:Chrysgif!.gif File:Chrysgif!.gif has no categories, no licensing tag, no description and no source. Just when I thought you were getting better! I have nominated it for deletion and will delete it in 24 hours if the information is not added.--Opark 77 15:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) True Blood Wiki Sorry Chrys, I put you on a True Blood Probationary period- but you just can't seem to understand or get your edits right, that is why I had to re-block you. -- 20:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Continue to edit on other Wiki's- the more you learn and grow as an editor, perhaps we can lift the ban again. Like I said before, I am unsure if the GoT wiki is the best place for a beginner to try- this is a tough wiki, but best wishes. QueenBuffy- Admin and Wikia Councilor Shadows Shadows are magical entities. They are not children and they are not characters in their own right. Having an article on them as a magical creature is important to the wiki. Diverting that article into being about a single specific instance in entirely unacceptable. The mess that you left behind after the move is also not acceptable. Please don't use the rename tool like this.--Opark 77 22:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I am on chat.--Opark 77 22:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Block Time It could be less than a year- or longer. I had to put an infinite time block on it in the meantime. Please do not harass me about the True Blood Wiki any longer. -- 17:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) File:Pyat Pree Smile.jpg Thanks for uploading File:Pyat Pree Smile.jpg. Unfortunately you used the wrong licensing tag and an inappropriate category. Have a look at this edit where I corrected both. The rules of thumb that will help you get this right in future are: #If the image is a screenshot from the show then we have permission to use it so use the licensing tag . #When categorizing an image only use categories that start with Category: Image. For screenshots from season 2 the categories you need to use are Category: Image (Character) (well done) and Category: Image (Season 2). Because you consistently get this wrong I highly recommend working from a template. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "[[EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description. On a separate note when you upload a new image for use in an infobox please can you move the old image down to the image gallery on the page e.g. this edit.--Opark 77 20:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Violating image policy File:Vise.jpg needs both a category (probably Category: Image (Promotional)) and a source. File:Red Waste.jpg has no information whatsoever. I'm really disappointed to find you doing this again. I really don't want to block you again Chrys but you are once again flaunting the image policy that we have worked hard on making you aware of. Why are you still breaking the rules? If you get back to me and fix both images within 24 hours then I'm willing to forego blocking you otherwise it is going to be a 1 month block.--Opark 77 00:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Both the Rhaegal images you uploaded are also not compliant with the image policy. I want you to look at both of them, determine what was missing, add it and then leave me a message so I know you understand what you are doing wrong. Once again I'm going to give you a 24 hour window to respond. Failure to do so will result in a 1 month block.--Opark 77 00:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply. I am afraid I was about to go to sleep when I first noticed you breaking the rules last night; I had by the time you replied so wasn't able to come on chat. Thanks for trying to address the issues but there are still problems with those images. Please can you reread the image policy (paying particular attention to the 4 key requirements) re-check all the images you uploaded yesterday and then make sure they are compliant with the image policy. Failure to do so by 00:11 on May 16, 2012 will result in a 1 month block.--Opark 77 10:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Violating image policy again Please don't upload material not related to Game of Thrones to this wiki. We cannot make a fair use argument for using images from True Blood here for any purpose. I deleted the gif you uploaded. This is the second time you have done this. A third instance of uploading copyrighted material not related to the content of this wiki will see you blocked from editing for a year. Those images you uploaded yesterday still need your attention and the warning about the 1 month block there still stands.--Opark 77 20:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be on chat for the next hour if you would like to discuss the images you uploaded.--Opark 77 21:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the abrupt exit from chat. My laptop died (my fault for running QuickTime and the browser together). I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks for the conversation and well done on getting those images fixed up.--Opark 77 22:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) True Blood Wiki-Block It was brought to my attention (and had forgotten) that you, once blocked the 2nd time before last, you had harassed my Admin Jayden. You used Homophobic slurs, damaged his user page. Stalked him on other Wiki's. Because of this, I have to side with my Admin and keep you blocked. -- 00:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Quote Needed Instead of adding a new category for quoteless articles, why don't you give us a hand in adding proper quotes?--Gonzalo84 19:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :As we discussed on chat, I think tagging articles needing a quote is a good first step to implementing quotes. Please don't let the negativity from Gonzalo84 discourage you. You have already been adding quotes and I know you intend to continue doing so.--Opark 77 21:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :However telling another user to "watch their mouth" is unacceptable. Please be civil and assume good faith.--Opark 77 21:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact Chrys, when I was talking about "proper quotes" I was referring to the joint effort of selecting and adding good quotes, I wasn't referring to your choice of quotes. And I messaged you and not Opark about the category because I saw you creating it and I had no knowledge about your discussion with him.--Gonzalo84 22:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :: I like adding quotes to beggining of articles, in fact I was the one to introduce their use to this wiki in season 1.--Gonzalo84 22:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) If you are going to add quotes to articles...please bother to spend time sitting down and thinking on what a good quote that encapsulates the character is, from both seasons 1 and 2. Most of the quotes you added seemed to be just random quotations the character made from the most recent episode that has aired and I had to change all of them. --The Dragon Demands 00:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Block for incivility I have blocked you from editing for 24 hours. It is unacceptable to tell another user to "shut up." Particularly when you have already received multiple warnings for uncivil behaviour e.g. "Watch your mouth" and "You would have been shot." If you repeat this kind of uncivil behaviour I will block you for a longer period of time.--Opark 77 01:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Infobox images When you're changing an infobox image please can you make sure you add a caption to the old one when you move it down to the image gallery. Also please put it in chronological order along with the rest of the images.--Opark 77 21:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat I've banned you from chat for 24 hours for violating the spoiler policy. You can still edit the wiki during this time.--Opark 77 23:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) True Blood Wiki Please stop bothering me about your block on another Wiki. If the harassing continues, I will have to block you here as well. I have talked to Jayden recently, and he has NOT spoken to you, nor does he want to. I know you like True Blood and wish to return, but I do not see it happening in the foreseeable future. My admin was truly upset about your homophobic slandering, as well as the constant trolling on different wiki's we belong to. He does not want you returning, so I have to respect the wishes of my admin. If the roles were reversed and someone had harassed you, I would have them blocked as well. I am sorry for your past actions, but I cannot look past them, as they were too severe and go against our TB Wiki Policy. We gave you enough chances. -- 20:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Quotes When changing the lead quote in an article please can you move the old quote down to the quotes section. Please consider if the new quote really sums up the character better than the old quote. If it does not then the new quote should go in the quotes section rather than in the lead.--Opark 77 21:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Captions again You seem to always list images as promotional images when you are writing a caption for them in the gallery. Please can you check as the vast majority of our images are screen caps rather than promotional images. The caption should state the episode the image came from. This information is listed on the image page. Most recently you moved File:Tommen.png down to the gallery with an incorrect caption. Can you correct it please.--Opark 77 21:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Image naming, captions, unused images, quotes I am afraid I have had to rename some of your recently uploaded images. When choosing an image name please can you put the most prominent character in the image's name first and then the episode number e.g. 2x09 for "Blackwater." We want our images to be as professionally presented as the rest of the site and image names are public. Something like your recent "My Lil Dwarf.png" is unacceptable. I consider this a first warning about image names. Further unacceptable image names will result in blocks of increasing duration starting with a 1 month block. I note that you have not fixed up the caption for the Tommen image as I requested despite having been back on the site to upload more images. I am now giving you a formal warning about your image captions. You must state the episode that the image comes from in the caption. I will give you 24 hours to cleanup the captions for the images you uploaded of Tommen and Tyrion yesterday. Failure to respond in this window will result in a 1 month block. Repeated failures to give an appropriate caption when replacing an infobox image will result in a 1 month block. I've deleted the concept artwork you uploaded. I have seen the artist's website that the artwork came from and she specifically stated that she did not want the images reproduced so we should not use them. I've deleted the costume shots that you uploaded. They are interesting but we need to source and license them more accurately, they are not screenshots from the show so we don't have permission to use them. If we are going to make a fair use argument for using them we have to find out where HBO published them originally. A tumblr, fanpop or other image hosting URL is not sufficient here. Finally it is not acceptable to upload images that are not used on an article. When you upload an image make sure you add it to an article before you upload any further images. Further uploading of unused images will result in a 1 month block. For articles with an existing lead quote I think it is probably best if you stick to adding new quotes to a "Quotes" section rather than replacing the lead quote. If you really think you have found a better lead quote please can you add it to the quotes section and initiate discussion on the talk page.--Opark 77 06:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Owen Can you come on the Sucker Punch Wikia chat? Please see this, Opark!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --LovelyChrys Well, anyways, I was looking for Owen, he told me to contact him, through my account. So TTYLXOX! Don't get on my profile! --LovelyChrys :It's actually 6 months. And please stop bothering our Admins. I will change the block to a year if I must... or indefinitely/permanently. Now go away. -- 00:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No! Owen told me to specifically contact him, he is also an admin. So can you please tell him to contact me back. --LovelyChrys :*Oh yeah? And where is the message to you? Show me? You are banned here!! I'm about to go to wikia staff if you do not stop harassing us. -- 00:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's my message. Happy? : ::--LovelyChrys :::That is NOT him requesting you. Look, we have all concluded that your ban will remain. Pleading will do no good. If Opark want's to speak to you, he will see this, now...there is nothing more to say. -- 00:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::His words: "You can edit your talk page on the Game of Thrones wikia if you want to discuss that site. I will respond there if you state your case." :::So stay out of this! :::--LovelyChrys ::::And now I am going to Wikia Staff with complaints and going to get you wikia-wide banned. You have not made ONE comment about "discussing". All you have done is harass our Admin- who by the way, if he wanted to talk to you, would have. What part of "LEAVE US ALONE" don't you understand. Just keep on with your rude antics....it will add to my case. -- 00:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Threat by LovelyChrys "Friend" (Please note this for the record): Also add for the record: User wielding a gun. Threatening. Hi Chrys, I've been advised not to respond to your messages from now on because of your continued intimidating behavior and harassment. I will not respond to messages from you on this or any other wiki.--Opark 77 14:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC)